Making Time
by diva.gonzo
Summary: One-shot. Complete. Outtake to Christmas Crackers. Ron and Hermione, along with the kids, are due at Percy's place shortly with all of their presents. But there's some discontent brewing between them, considering how busy their lives are now with two teenagers home for the Holidays. How can they make time for one another considering how busy they are? Rated M for plenty of lemons.


**A/N:** Originally written for the amazing Coyotelaughingsoftly's birthday way back in November. This is an outtake from Christmas Crackers and Rated NC-21. See what happens when I get busy with RL and don't have time to follow-up? 3 months delay on posting a fic. Oy! - _DG_

* * *

"Ron, what's taking you so long?"

"Merlin, Hermione! I'm trying to get the last of these bloody Christmas gifts wrapped."

"Did you bother to use magic to wrap them?"

"Of course I did," he yelled from their bedroom while pulling his wand from his trousers and using the aforementioned magic to have the ribbons self-tie onto the boxes for Mum and Dad. Rose and Hugo were already in the den, having packed up their presents for the remaining family that would be present at Christmas dinner being held this year at Percy and Audrey's residence outside St. Cleer, in Cornwall.

"Dad, hurry up. We're hungry!"

Ron toddled into the room with a stack of boxes in his arms, conveniently hiding Hermione's as well as the kids inside a third one, disillusioned on top. Rose was getting a new Weasley Mirror, so she could talk with Scorpius after today. Hugo asked for a new broom and his gift was under Percy's tree.

His lovely wife was getting a rather lovely diamond ring. It took months for the idea to solidify, once he saw the stone as part of his inheritance from Aunt Muriel's estate. It was settled earlier this year – he received a couple of pieces of her jewelry collection and galleon's for the children's trust. But the stone as a ring just seemed right, all these years later. Ginny suggested a pendant and Ron nearly choked on his pasty when she made the suggestion.

He quickly changed the subject.

"And when we get there, you know Gramma Molly won't let you have anything until dinner is served." Hermione shoved a book in her purse, even if she might not crack it in the hours they would be there.

"I'll nick something," Rose grumped. "It's not like we had a big breakfast this morning either!"

"Yes you did! I made a full breakfast."

"And the bottomless pit over here," Rose pointed to the six foot Hugo standing next to her smaller frame, "nicked all my rashers and one of my scones! I barely had anything to eat!" she whigned further.

"Hush you," Hermione retorted, returning from the kitchen with her stack of presents. "There's going to be so much that you'll have a stomach ache by 3pm."

Hugo went to the fireplace first and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'll nick a pudding for us," Hugo cheeked. "But you better follow me since I'm still hungry." He smiled before bellowing the name of Percy's residence, spinning away in green flames.

"See what I have to put up with from him?" she groused. Mutters of 'thieving git' echoed in the room while she disappeared in the swirling green flames.

"Sure we can't kick them back to Hogwarts tonight?"

"Ron!" Hermione slapped him on the arse once instead of his weighted down arms. "They are our kids and if I recall, the twins would nick your food too."

"Don't remind me. I do try to get him to not do it but I can't watch the boy 24/7 when he's home."

"Excuses," Hermione smiled softly. "I seem to recall you with biscuits or chocolate in your pockets from about age 13 to age 33."

"Hush you," he kissed the top of her head and felt a familiar stirring lower than his navel. "You think – "

"No, not now. We promised your Mum we'd be there at 11 to help. I'm going to be in the kitchen working on the vegetable dishes while the rest of the women are doing other dishes so the whole family can eat." She pulled away, smoothing down the long wool skirt and readjusting her blouse. "Maybe if we can get the kids in bed before midnight we can have some fun." She stood up on her toes to give him a promising kiss before moving to the fireplace. "I'll go through first, and you can send the presents for me to get on their end."

"You know, you take all the fun out of being married." He pouted before grinning with the idea that popped into his head. "Then again,"

"Hush you," she smiled before flooing away to Percy and Audrey's residence.

"Yes, I think we might be able to do that."

"Come along, Ron!" Hermione's head swirled in the flames. "Hand over those presents!"

* * *

"Hermione, would you be so kind as to go get the table linens out of the cupboard?"

"Sure," she retorted to her mother in law while wiping her hands on her hand-towel on her apron. She stepped into the den and saw her two children talking away on their Weasley Mirrors with their friends. "Rose, when are you going over to get Scorpius?"

"When Al gets here, which should be about in an hour, Mum. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy are leaving afterwards for Malta for a few days. Once we're done with Christmas dinner, his Portkey will leave the Ministry at 10pm. You and I will take him there to see him off."

"Very good then, darling." Hermione drifted from the den towards the storage cupboard, under the stairs where all of the dining linens were kept. She opened the door and stepped in, seeing the neatly folded stacks of table linens before the door shut and the lights went off.

"Ron! We don't have time today for this."

"Hermione," he whigned. "No one's paying attention right now."

"I said no and I mean it." She pulled the folded expanse of brocaded damask off the shelf and pushed him backwards into the door. "Your mother is expecting this now, not a rousing shag in their linen closet." Hermione reached through his arms and opened the door, slipping past his pouting face and taking the tablecloth into the dining room.

"Here you are, Molly." She opened it up and using her wand, freshened it up, removed all the wrinkles and creases and laid it out on the table.

"Hermione, can you go get the set of cutlery? I think I have it stored in the closet of the guest bedroom. But if it's not there, it might be up in the attic."

"Sure, Audrey." Hermione departed, with Ron on her heels, ascending the stairs to the second floor. She turned right, into the guest bedroom, and Ron closed the door behind her. "Now, can we?"

"Is shagging all you are thinking about today?"

"It is right now, since I didn't get my Christmas present this morning."

"I got you a very nice wallet with an anti-theft charm on it. Wasn't that what you asked for?"

"It's not a shag, Hermione."

"And whose fault was it, that you wanted to get up early and make breakfast for the kids but overslept until 8am and they banged on the door, asking for such?"

Ron walked the three steps to the made bed and sat down on the side of it. "It's been weeks, Hermione, between your duties at the Ministry and my working open to close for George while he's been abroad, opening the other stores. I'm tired and all I want for Christmas is my wife to spend some time with me, and not when we're fast asleep." He looked at his hands and pouted harder. "Damn it, I want you too."

"And we will, tonight, after the kids go to bed."

Hermione turned to the closet and started to rummage through the shelves while trying to find the box of utensils needed for the family meal. She finally found it and found Ron still sitting on the edge of the bed, looking disheartened.

"Look, let me take the downstairs and we'll talk when I get back, alright?"

"It's alright. You go on and do what you need. I understand. I'll head downstairs." He stood from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Ron, stop." Hermione put a hand on his chest, arresting his departure from the guest bedroom. "What's wrong? Why are you being so insistent today?"

"Are you even happy being still married to me?"

She pulled her hand back from his chest, feeling like she'd been slapped across the face. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

Ron looked away from her, instead focusing on the door behind her. "It's like we're too busy for one another now. I'm guilty of it too, but damn, I do miss the days when we'd spend half of it in bed, not even shagging but just spending time together. Now? You're up no later than half five already gone to work by a quarter to seven and I'm not home until 8 most nights and then when we are home together, we're busy working, or cooking or doing chores or just something. When did we turn into these two old people, living as roommates who can't make time for one another?"

"And what do you call this, today?"

"N'ermind." He pushed past her into the hallway before she cornered him again next to the stairs.

"I won't read your mind so you're going to have to tell me what has you upset."

"This," he waved his arm around generically. "This, rushing from one event to the next, with the kids coming and going out of our lives, and us with little to no time together just to spend it relaxing. Merlin's manky socks, I want a day with you, with no deadlines, people fire calling us for trivial matters, or having to help with meals for the family."

"And you missing out on Christmas dinner with our family would have made you even more miserable, right?"

"I miss you, alright? Can't a husband want some time with his wife? I love my family and will do anything for our kids, but I chose you and you chose me and if all the time we have together is a shag then that'll have to do." Ron's face fell. "It's not like you put me first anymore, not with our kids. I get that but I have to know that I'm first in someone's life."

"You stop this right now," Her face flushed immediately. "Let me get something through right now. You're it for me and have been for decades. You hear me? Decades. No one else. Our children need to see that we love one another, and that we come back to one another, even when work is a disaster and the hours are too long and we're constantly busy." She reached up to touch his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Your family sees how content we are in our marriage, even with the ups and downs, and the hardships we've had. But does that mean we have to stop everything just to give in? No, darling."

"But I need you too! When can I come first for us?"

"You are first, love. Why do you think I work so hard at the Ministry? You love our Holidays as much if not more than I do, and to afford it, we have to earn the galleons to pay for it."

"Rubbish to that, Hermione. Sod the vacations if I can spend a day with you, without being bothered."

"Is that what you need now, a few minutes of my undivided attention? No one else bothering us, not even our children?"

"I want more than a few minutes, Hermione."

"I'm talking about right now, Ron. It's Christmas and we're at your brother's house. Will a few minutes of my undivided attention placate you until tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

Hermione pulled him back into the guest bedroom and shut the door. She shoved him into the door while pulling her wand. She locked it, along with sealing it and silencing the rest of the room. "Now that we're locked in, have your way with me."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron." She pulled her jumper off and stepped out of her flats. "Just don't rip the clothes too much while having your way with me, all right?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am." She stepped out of her wool skirt, leaving her in her blouse, undergarments, and knee socks. "Don't even bother to get me off. Just satisfy yourself and you can make it up to me tonight."

"But it's no fun if you don't enjoy getting fucked."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's candid comment. Instead of retorting, she pulled her blouse off and dropped it on the floor. "Take what you need and we'll talk more tonight." She stepped over to the side of the bed and dropped to her hands and knees. "Well, get with it. We can't be gone the entire day in here."

"I'm not shagging you like this," he pouted.

"Oh for God's sake!" Hermione crawled off the bed and grabbed her husband's shirt, pulling him to where she could push him onto the bed. "Well, you're the one who was in a strop over not shagging and now you're saying no? I don't think so." Hermione crawled over Ron's hips and felt his hardness through his trousers and pants, obviously desiring attention. "I knew you'd be interested once I got you like this," She grinned.

Ron smirked back.

"You twit! You wanted me on top, didn't you?"

He helped her pull the belt loose along with lifting his hips enough to get his impressive cock freed from the confining fabric. "I wanted you however I wanted you to enjoy it too. And if this only takes ten minutes, so be it."

Hermione took his velvety length in her hands and worked up and down.

"So damn good. Lean over so I can play with your breasts."

Hermione rolled her eyes and rolled his bollocks in her hands. His eyes rolled back into his head. "Sorry, love, but this is my show, remember? You might have tried to manipulate things but once you got on your back, I'm in control."

His cock stood up proudly, anxious to be warm and wet. Hermione rose up on her knees, moving her knickers aside to slide down him in one movement. "Fuck, needed that," she growled out. She rolled her hips but didn't bounce like she usually did.

"Hermione, move, for all that is good!"

She opened her eyes and saw her husband smiling up at her. "Sorry, love, but my ride and my thrill. But you enjoy the show while I get off first." She reached down her body into the point above where they were joined and began working her clit.

"No you don't," he slapped her hand away and thrust his thumb onto her now proud clit, rubbing it softly. Hermione purred twice before getting more energetic in bouncing on his hips. He felt the muscles of her body rippling up and down his cock on every thrust.

"I love you," Ron said proudly to his wife while she continued to thrust hard on his quite content cock.

"Love you too but move!"

Ron lifted his hips to position his feet on the floor and thrust up. Hermione's face went slack instantly. "Do that again," she begged.

Ron obliged her and she ground down on his cock while leaning back on his thighs off the edge of the bed. She moaned loud enough to be heard downstairs.

"That's it. Take all my cock, love. Ride it 'til you pass out."

"Shut it and fuck me," she growled before leaning forward and putting her hands on Ron's clothed chest, pressing him into the rumpled bedclothes.

"Suit yourself," he thrust up hard, throwing her off his body enough to land her next to him. He moved immediately, pinning her over the bed. "You asked for it," he immediately dove back into her sodden quim.

"Yes," she screamed and lifted her arse up higher. "Keep going," she demanded in a breathy voice. He pounded her into the bedclothes, wiggling slightly to keep her pinned on the bed.

"Never gonna stop!" he bit out before grabbing her hips and putting a foot on the bed. He moved frantically, feeling the band in his balls tighten. "You close?"

"Not close enough," she whigned.

Ron lifted his wife up from her arms and pulled her hips onto his hips before pulling his hand into her nest and the other on her breast. "Hold on and I'll make you come." His fingers worked opposite one another, twisting her nipple while mashing his thumb on her clit.

"Almost," she gushed over his cock. He worked harder, rubbing her clit and grinding his pubic bone into her arse.

"Hermione," he begged again and she clamped down on him. He mashed down on her clit and felt her cunt spasm along his cock. She screamed and he thrust again, thrice, before blowing everything he ever had into his adoring wife.

"Hermione!" he uttered before letting her go to collapse onto the bed. She fell in beside him, panting into the bedclothes, completely drenched in sweat.

"Damn, honey, you did want me."

Ron lifted his head just slightly and saw her smiling brilliantly. "I always want you, every single damn day."

"I'm touched." Hermione ran her hand over her husband's face and felt the sweat on his cheeks cooling slightly.

"And you're touched in the head."

"You keep saying it but I think you're just projecting."

Hermione snuggled up to Ron and put her head on his chest. "You think they've missed us yet?"

"I'm sure they have. We do have a reputation, you know."

Hermione blushed. "We do, don't we?"

"It's not like it's a huge secret, is it?"

"True. It's bad enough Rose has caught us more often than not."

"I think the only one who hasn't walked in on us – "

The door banged open and they rolled frantically to the other side of the double bed, landing with a painful thud onto the floor.

Ron peeked up first from the floor and saw Charlie rooting around in the closet of the room they were in. He wasn't looking at their direction but digging around in the items stored in there.

"Audrey, I don't see it. Maybe it's in the attic?"

"Well go check up there then. Maybe Ron and Hermione are up there trying to find it among the stacks of boxes."

"Let me try magic. I bet Hermione didn't use magic to find it. Accio cutlery box!"

The box zoomed out of the back of the closet and hit him square in the chest. "Found it."

"Bring it down and then we can yell up to the attic for them to quit hunting for it."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder about Hermione," Charlie grumbled before descending the stairs.

"Shit! That was close!" Hermione giggled from the other side of the floor.

"And look at you, now laughing. He could have seen my bits, all messy and stuff."

"Stuff it, Ron. It's not like Charlie's not walked in on Harry and Ginny before."

"Oy! Don't remind me! I was scarred from hearing the story – and I wasn't there to see it!"

Hermione found her wand under the bed and quietly closed the door. She heard a particular sniff and saw red hair ascending the stairs a second before the door closed.

"Was that my sister?"

"Probably. Once we're dressed I'll go check and see. That'll cover you so you can get back downstairs."

"Sounds good." Ron tucked himself back into his pants and trousers while Hermione worked to get her clothes back in some order. A few spells and charms and she looked the same as she did when she arrived at the house an hour ago. "Now I'll go check on Ginny, if it's her in the loo. You sneak downstairs and act like you were in the attic helping me."

"Hermione?" She stopped and felt him softly kiss her. She reciprocated willingly.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm glad I married you."

"I love you too, dear." She slipped out of the bedroom and he opened the door to go back downstairs.

He made it to the foot of the stairs and was stopped by Charlie, who was already into his ale. "Where were you?"

"Hermione and I were in the attic looking for the cutlery. She didn't find it in the first two places she looked. She thought she saw Ginny going into the upstairs bathroom and went to check on her."

"And you're a git. I found it in the guest bedroom closet. Funny that the door was locked."

"Yeah, funny."

Charlie walked away while laughing into his drink. He stopped and leered. "Oh, and little brother? Wipe the lipstick off your neck."

Ron turned aubergine while his brother took the piss again. "Damn it!" Ron broke out laughing in the front hallway, much to the befuddlement of his children on the couch.


End file.
